


Give You What You Want (If You Give Me What I Need)

by madddi13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperate Harry Styles, Established Relationship, Louis calls Harry baby, M/M, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madddi13/pseuds/madddi13
Summary: "please just let me get off" He whimpers, desperately rutting against Louis' leg.---------------------------------------Harry wakes up and needs Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Give You What You Want (If You Give Me What I Need)

Louis is downstairs at the kitchen table working on his laptop when he hears a loud "Louuuuuu!" coming from their bedroom. He assumed this means his boyfriend has woken up from the nap he was taking when he left him an hour ago to get work done, and shuts his laptop.

"Louuuu, come here real quick." Harry calls again. 

Louis obediently shuts his laptop and climbs the stairs, entering their bedroom. 

"What's up, H?" 

As soon as he enters the room, Harry is crowding up against him, pulling him flush against his own body, backing up to the wall. 

"Well hi baby, how was your nap?" Louis laughs, agreeably wrapping his arms around Harry's back.

"Please, Lou, I need-" Harry cuts himself off by groaning and kissing Louis sloppily, pressing his hips to his and groaning when he feels them touch. He starts to rub against his boyfriend, desperate for friction.

"Dreamed about you, and m' so horny, please just let me get off" He whimpers, desperately rutting against Louis' leg, feeling himself harden even more just from the contact with his boyfriend. 

"Are you just gonna hump my leg or do you want me to help you out?" Louis laughs as he obediently pulls down the band of Harry's sweatpants and boxers all in one. Harry groans as his dick meets the cold air, arching up hard against his stomach. 

Louis reaches out and thumbs over the tip, smearing precome around the head. "Lou, fuck, Lou, baby" Harry moans, eyes fluttering. Louis leans up to slip his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth as he begins to work his hand up and down the shaft quickly. Harry's head falls back against the wall as he moans, spit still connecting to Louis' mouth as it's ripped away. Louis takes advantage of his exposed neck, leaning forward to lick a wet stripe up it, hearing Harry's breath catch. He bites into the skin harshly, knowing Harry loves the sting and is rewarded with hearing him moan louder. "M' so close, Lou-" he moans, eyes still closed as Louis reaches up to press his balls gently. "C'mon, H, come for me, baby." He murmurs into Harry's ear and it sends his boyfriend over the edge, come shooting up all over his stomach. 

Harry is still panting, eyes closed as he calms down, so Louis slips away quickly to wet a cloth from the bathroom, coming back and gently wiping his boyfriend's mouth before swiping it over his stomach and softening dick gently. Harry finally focuses on him and grins, reaching out his arms to loop around Louis' neck, pulling him close to kiss him messily again.

"If you were anyone else I would be embarrassed how fast I just came but you're so good... came so good... no one can get me off like you." He slurs, feeling sated now. Louis laughs, pushing Harry's sweaty hair back from his forehead, placing a kiss there. "I think I'm used to you coming fast by now, baby. And you seemed like you needed it pretty bad. I know I'm just that sexy." He teases, poking Harry in the sides. "You are though, so fucking hot." Harry groans, pulling Louis down to slide their lips together for a while. 

"You owe me a handjob now though, so why don't you tell me what you apparently dreamed about?"

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this no you didn't.
> 
> title from giveuwhatuwant by the driver era


End file.
